


Beyond the surface

by AvandraTheMarySueSlayer



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Character Development, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer/pseuds/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer
Summary: Anomen and Mazzy are off to a rough start, as his judgemental attitude causes a clash between both. However, an incident during a quest will cause him to begin to question his own thoughts, and to see the halfling warrior in a new light.





	Beyond the surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilchasRuin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilchasRuin/gifts).



> Dear SilchasRuin, I really hope you enjoy this piece. I don't know if I succeeded as making the progression in their friendship as gradual as you would have liked, but I have tried my best to get Anomen to reflect about their fight in a way that doesn't entirely break character. As for the rest of you, I really hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. The Bhaalspawn featured, the shapeshifter Anissa, is entirely of my making. I have never played as her!

* * *

 

Sometimes, Anomen wondered if for his whole life, he had been tested by Helm. Or at the very least, his current life as part of an “adventuring party”. The adventure itself was most noble, allowing him to bring the will of his god to darkened lands. No, the problem resided in the party itself. The less than trustworthy Red Wizard and his constant schemes forced him to never lower his guard, the Rashemi ranger was a babbling fool who spoke to his hamster as if it understood human language, the gnomish illusionist, on top of being an unscrupulous thief, was a mean, vexing creature; and the halfling warrior… Anomen could not fathom how she had the _nerve_ to talk back to him the way she did, as if she was morally superior to him. Him, an aspiring knight to the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, being lectured by a halfling! To make matters worse, the Bhaalspawn leader of the party had sided with her.

 

That was another thorn on the cleric’s side. When he saw the comely Annisa walk his way at the Copper Coronet, he had been so smitten by her beauty that he had intentionally overlooked her barbaric worship of nature to follow her in her quest to rescue her childhood friend from the claws of an evil wizard. However, when he saw her morph into a werewolf during a battle, he became terrified of her. He had been a fool not to see it coming; she was a spawn of the dead God of Murder, after all. What good could come of such ancestry?

 

To make matters more complicated, it turned out that Anissa made a great deal of good actions while leading her motley crew, much to the Red Wizard’s chagrin and the Rashemi barbarian’s joy… Due to her strive for balance, she refused to intervene in certain affairs, though; and she was thusly dismissive of Anomen’s retelling of his triumphs against hordes of savage creatures, claiming that they needed not to be exterminated, but rather kept in check so as to prevent them from either becoming extinct or dangerously overpopulated. That was one of the very few times he and Mazzy agreed on something, as they both found her ideas a potential danger to civilization. Anissa merely stated that civilization, in turn, was a potential danger to nature, and so a balance needed to be kept. The fact that only the halfling seemed to understand Anomen’s code of conduct and values made everything even worse. True, the Rashemi had his heart in the right place, but like Anissa, he was a sworn protector of nature, and besides, he was hopelessly insane. It was no wonder that a halfling like Mazzy would indulge him in his delirious rants.

 

So lost was the warrior priest in his wallowing and sulking that he failed to heed a warning from Jan until it was too late.

 

“Ano, watch out! There's a trap!”

 

The group was currently in the secret workshop of the “Tanner”, a vile murderer they had been tailing for several days until they finally found proof that pointed to his person. However, the cunning villain was ready for them, as the trap Anomen just sprung seemed to confirm with a clicking noise. However, something, or rather someone, pushed Anomen away before he could be impaled by the spikes that rushed from the floor.

 

However, his savior was not so lucky.

 

“Mazzy!” Minsc wailed in agony.

 

One of the spikes caught Mazzy's leg, while another stood just a few inches off her face, which was contorted in pain. Minsc rushed to free her, carrying her body gently and using his great strength to pull her free. Meanwhile, Anissa shouted commands at Edwin and Jan, who began to shoot magic missiles and flashers at the “Tanner”, while the lunatic just stood in the middle of the mayhem, laughing to his heart's content even as he was hit with multiple projectiles after Anissa trapped him with her entangle spell. Anomen just stood there, paralyzed, taking in what just happened. Mazzy had saved him at her own cost, fully aware that it could have very well been her own life. Mazzy, for whom he had so far held nothing but contempt and open disdain. And yet she saved him.

 

Anissa's shout brought Anomen back to reality.

 

“Anomen, don't just stand there, help me heal her!”

 

The cleric rushed to the injured halfling and murmured a prayer to his god. Light emanated from his palm, much like Anissa's, and together with the blessings of Helm and nature itself, they closed Mazzy's wound and stopped the bleeding. Her expression relaxed and she looked up at her saviors.

 

“Thank you both,” she sighed as she struggled back to her feet to join the fight.

 

Mazzy was in a much better shape and fit to shooting with her deadly aim, so by the time Jan disabled all the devious mechanisms set up by the “Tanner”, she and Minsc had already made short work of him with their bows, as the villain had already taken a beating from Edwin and Jan himself. Everyone glared at the crude piece of leather armor set on his work table, and both Anomen and Mazzy gasped simultaneously when Jan inspected it to reveal it was made of human flesh. Priest and fighter locked eyes for a moment, but Anomen was quick to break contact. He felt ashamed. Mazzy had risked her life for him despite his former insults, and she had thanked him when he healed her. He knew not what to think, how to assess the all-consuming guilt he felt, so he decided to devote that night to prayer, after Anissa claimed the reward for ending the murderer and retreated with the group to the close inn of the Five Flagons. He felt lost like a child, and he needed his god's guidance more than ever.

 

* * *

 

Morning came, and the group arose to break their fast. Mazzy took the chance to chat with the owners of the inn and learn of what had been going on in the city as of late. The night before she had been too exhausted from the fight with the “Tanner” and the wounds she had received to do so, but after resting she felt refreshed and ready to take on any enterprise.

 

As she moved from the bar to search for Anissa and report of the latest local rumors, she heard a familiar voice calling her.

 

“Milady, may I have your attention for a moment?” A contrite Anomen asked, tension showing in his face. As he was, Mazzy noticed how young the priest really was behind that well trimmed beard and his now absent imperative mannerisms.

 

“Of course,” she replied, wondering what could be troubling the man so.

 

He moved to a vacant corner of the tavern, and Mazzy followed. Whatever he wanted to say was only for her to hear; it was plain to see.

 

“I must ask for your forgiveness,” he said in a hush, bowing his head in shame. “I have treated you unfairly when all this time you have proven to have a strong, brave heart. I insulted you, and yet you risked your life to save mine. My judgement of you was utterly wrong, and now I see that, Helm forgive me. You are every inch a heroine and a champion of goodness, Mazzy Fentan.”

 

Mazzy smiled at the man, aware that his feelings were sincere.

 

“I accept your apologies, Anomen, and I thank you for your kind words,” she said, happy to see the relief in his face. “Shall we see each other as true companions from now on?”

 

Anomen smiled back.

 

“'True companions’ sounds good.”

 

*~*~*

 

From the table he sat at, Edwin sneered at the pair.

 

“Look at those two, grinning like the idiots they are. Since when are they on such good terms? Bah, as if I cared. (Damned priest, he sure got over the druid fast.)”

 

Minsc snorted at the Red Wizard.

 

“Minsc and Boo are happy that Anomen has seemed to come to his senses and see fair Mazzy for the kind heroine she is. And Boo thinks you’re jealous.”

 

“What!? Jealous?” Edwin almost choked upon hearing Minsc’s words. “Over that half-woman? I am the cream of Thay, that self-righteous fool is not worthy of my slightest attention!”

 

“Boo says he caught you staring at her,” Minsc continued, unperturbed by the mage's upteenth temper tantrum that morning. “He wonders if you miss Alora.”

 

Edwin's face turned redder than his robe.

 

“WHAT— You barbaric piece of simian exc—”

 

“What's all this ruckus?” Anissa questioned the pair, glaring at Edwin, as she found her seat on the table and began to devour the shared bread.

 

“Nothing,” Edwin was quick to mutter.

 

Minsc was about to explain that they were commenting on how Anomen and Mazzy appeared to be on better terms, judging by how they were smiling at each other, when the pair arrived and took their seats. Anissa smiled knowingly; nothing escaped her keen eye. Finally, her lot was beginning to act like a real team. If only Edwin were a bit more agreeable...

 

* * *

Anomen stared at Moira's lifeless body as it laid on her bed, prepared for the burial. Her pale hands were folded on a bouquet of red roses that covered the stab wounds on her chest. With her white robe, it would be easy to take her for an angel.

 

“May I have a moment?” The priest asked, his voice about to break.

 

Everyone left the room in silence. Minsc was sniffing quietly as Boo, perched on his shoulder, headbutted his jaw affectionately. Edwin began to fret.

 

“Well, you heard the would-be-knight's wretch of a father,” he finally snapped. “Do you think he'll actually go along with it?”

 

“Edwin, this is not the time for your morbid comments,” Mazzy hissed, glaring daggers at the wizard.

 

“I'm serious! What if he decides to do something especially idiotic like barging into what's-his-name's estate to avenge his sister? He would get all of us in trouble, and I'm not standing for that.”

 

Anissa lowered her head. As much as she hated to admit it, Edwin was right. Anomen needed his father's approval just as badly as the Order's, and he loved his sister very much. Besides, the path of revenge was one the Bhaalspawn was no stranger to, so she could perfectly picture Anomen's feelings of impotence, rage and guilt. He hadn’t been able to protect his sister, but he could still punish her murderer.

 

“I shall speak to him,” she decided.

 

It was not necessary at all; after the funeral, Anomen went to Anissa by his own will. He looked utterly broken. Mazzy had insisted to be there when the druid spoke to him, as she wished to show her support, and Anissa agreed that it was a wise decision. Recent as it may be, a friendship of sorts had flourished between human and halfling, and right then Anomen desperately needed friends.

 

“What am I to do?” He barely managed to whisper, so coarse was his voice from his private weeping. “My sister… my dear Moira… Father is right, there is no way we can legally link her death to Saerk Farrahd. But my vows… I cannot break the law as he has asked me to do.”

 

“I cannot make such a decision for you,” Anissa replied with a soft tone, “but I can tell you of my own experience so that maybe you can find guidance… and regardless of your choice, I will strive to find a way to lift such a heavy burden off your shoulders.”

 

Anomen paused to look at the woman in the eye, his conflicting feelings for her twisting painfully at his heart. The loyalty and compassion she offered her friends made him fall back in love with her over and over again, even when he thought her strict values about the balance of everything had pushed him away for good. He balled his hands into fists so neither she nor Mazzy could see them shaking. Anissa spoke, her voice initially betraying no feeling at all.

 

“When my half-brother murdered my foster father, I didn't have any prove of the deed, either. I heard every tree, every ant in the forest screaming at me to run and never stop. I shapeshifted on the way, and Sarevok didn't manage to find me. But I left behind the one man who was a _real_ father to me. I obeyed his own order to run, and left him to die. I loved Gorion very much. He was family, just as much as Moira was to you, even if there was no blood relation between us. I couldn't allow his death to go unpunished, and in the end I avenged him. Did I do the right thing? I stopped a war between Baldur's Gate and Amn, and though I spent all these years convincing myself that that was the reason why I tore Sarevok's black heart off his chest with my bare claws, my conscience knows otherwise.”

 

Anissa's expression darkened.

 

“I enjoyed it,” she whispered. “I took pleasure in shedding his blood, seeing the spark of life leaving his body, but killing him did not bring my father back. And whether that dark satisfaction was my human or godly nature, I don't know. I can barely tell each other apart anymore.”

 

The druid cleared her throat and left without waiting for a reply. Mazzy had sometimes heard her weeping from her locked room, but she never let anyone see it, and so, out of respect, the warrior did not question her about it. As a worshipper of nature, Anissa's very existence went against everything the woman stood for, and it was tearing her apart. But she refused to share the burden, focused as she was on rescuing her childhood friend. Mazzy admired her leader's steel will, but she was genuinely worried that she would break if they didn't find Imoen soon.

 

But right then, Anomen was an even more urgent matter. He, too, was torn between his vows, his need to prove himself to his neglecting father, and his own feelings struggling to surface. Much like Anissa, he kept a front at all times, and even when he opened up, he kept most hidden, afraid of judgement like a child of the dark at night. It was Mazzy's turn to speak up.

 

“Anomen, I ask you to think for a moment,” Mazzy pleaded. “Don’t dwell on what your father or your Order might think of you, and ponder instead what _you_ consider the right thing to do. Does what Anissa just told you sound right, or even appealing, to you?”

 

The priest locked eyes with Mazzy, a newfound soundness of mind struggling to surface.

 

“I… what she said… it sounds terrible. She must be suffering greatly,” his voice broke again. Mazzy was well aware of his feelings for the Bhaalspawn, though she did not seem to reciprocate them. Still, if he succeeded where she failed in getting through to the hermetic druid, perhaps they could help each other heal their heavy hearts.

 

“I do not wish you such suffering,” Mazzy continued then, keeping her tone soft and soothing. “We may have our disagreements, but Anissa has a kind heart, and it pains me to see it breaking. She may not wish to influence your decision, but I beg of you, Anomen; you have suffered enough throughout your life. What I have witnessed in this house is a proof of it. Do not needlessly burden yourself any further.”

 

Unbeknownst to the woman, Anomen was so touched by her words, by someone caring so much, that they proved critical in his final decision.

 

* * *

 

“I'm telling you, we should leave this place and that fool before he gets us into more trouble!” Edwin insisted, getting more and more nervous about the prospect of breaking into a Amnian estate to murder its owner.

 

“I already told you, Edwin, we do not leave _anyone_ behind,” Anissa retorted with a growl of warning. “Or have you forgotten the time you spent in a feminine body?”

 

“Oh, I surely haven't forgotten that imbecile’s jabs at me,” Edwin replied, red with anger. “All the more reason for me to leave him behind and never look back (Ah, but it is useless to argue with this foolish tree-hugger.)”

 

“I heard that,” Anissa closed up on the wizard, her superior height and her stronger frame making a great job at intimidating him.

 

“Yes, what is wrong with hugging trees?” Minsc joined the argument with his usual childlike innocence and near feral righteousness. “It is an act of love for nature, and no one who loves nature can be anything but a force of good! I agree with Anissa, we do not abandon our friends in their time of need!”

 

“And where has that got you?” Edwin retorted. “You stayed to save your wretched witch, and what has it earned you? Months of torture by a man even madder than y—”

 

Edwin’s words were cut out when Minsc grabbed him by the collar and raised him as if he were weightless.

 

“Do not dare to speak ill of fair Dynaheir,” Minsc growled like an animal about to pounce.

 

“Minsc!” Anissa cried out.

 

“What are you doing, you simian!? Unhand me in this instant!” Edwin protested, fighting the Rashemi's iron grip with his own weak hands, not daring to use offensive spells. Yet.

 

“Your snake tongue shall not speak her name again. Promise it,” Minsc all but whispered as Edwin flailed his legs, trying in vain to kick him.

 

“Minsc, put him down!” Anissa barked, not in the mood for further conflict.

 

“Actually, I believe Minsc’s is a reasonable request,” Mazzy intervened. “Minsc, do what Anissa says. Edwin, what are you waiting for? There has been bad blood between the two of you over that woman for long enough; pay the deceased the respect they are due.”

 

Edwin fell silent, staring wide-eyed at Mazzy as Minsc slowly lowered him to the ground, never lessening the strength of the grip on his robe.

 

“Fine,” the wizard finally muttered through gritted teeth. “I promise not to speak of the fallen witch again.”

 

Minsc finally let go of Edwin, nodding with an uncharacteristically serious face.

 

“Boo is happy for your wise choice, but he too worries about the fate of our friend Anomen,” he said. “He says we must believe in him and hope for the best.”

 

“Your rodent should also learn to prepare for the worst,” Edwin mumbled. “But yes, let us listen to his infinite wisdom and accompany our 'friend’ Anomen in his mad quest for revenge that will lead us all to—”

 

No one got to know what their fate would be according to the wizard, because right then, Anomen opened the door of the sitting room they had been waiting for him in. His eyes were reddened, but shone with determination. He casted a furtive glance at Mazzy, and then spoke up.

 

“I have told my father I will take the case of Moira's murder to the authorities, as it should be done,” he said. “We need to leave. This is no longer my home.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Anissa asked, worried.

 

The priest paused, then puffed up his chest in pride. Not the kind he hid his vulnerable self behind, but the real pride of someone who no longer felt ashamed of who he truly was.

 

“He has disowned me,” he simply said.

* * *

 

Anomen spoke to the authorities and denounced his sister’s murder. The woman who assisted him was compassionate and understanding, yet she told him what he already knew; without evidence, there was nothing that could be done. Still, he felt he was doing the right thing. His father could have as many hunches about it as he wished; that did not account for actual evidence, and thus he would not act against a man that could be innocent of a crime, no matter how vile he could otherwise be. Since he no longer had a home to return to and he was still indebted to his companions –some more than others–, he agreed to stop at the Mithrest Inn and catch a break, following Anissa’s suggestion. Her subtle gesture did not escape him; she knew he was going through a rough time, and she was offering him some time to sort himself out, something he was immensely grateful for. While Anissa bargained for royal suites –much to Edwin’s immediate delight– and Minsc accepted to try Jan's special turnip beer while the servers weren't looking, Mazzy came to him again.

 

“Are you sure you will be alright?” She asked softly, not wanting to press the matter too much.

 

“I shall be honest; I mourn the loss of my beloved sister, and what my father did… that was a new low, even for him,” he replied in but a whisper, “but thanks to your words back at my… at his estate, I am certain I have done the right thing. Thank you, Mazzy. You have been a true friend, and I hope some day I can repay everything you have done for me in these trying times.”

 

Mazzy's eyes glistened. She was touched by Anomen's heartfelt words.

 

“There is nothing to repay,” she replied with a warm smile. “We shall be there for each other, and that is enough for me.”

 

*~*~*

 

“So… Edwin,” Anissa gladly burst Edwin's happy bubble of soft linens and perfumed bath amenities. “What were you saying about Anomen?”

 

The mage huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“Bah! It was no doubt you and the halfling’s doing. Hadn't you two intervened, he would have got me—I mean us, neck deep in trouble!”

 

“Then you should thank us,” the druid kept taunting him. She loved poking at the mean conjurer just for the fun of it; responding to pettiness with pettiness was one of her guilty pleasures. “We have saved you. Again.”

 

“Do you really believe I would have stuck around to witness such madness?” Edwin scoffed. “Why, you must think me some sort of idiotic simian like the ones that keep you company (Did I just compliment her intelect? What is wrong with me!?)”

 

Anissa raised an eyebrow, amused at Edwin's conflict of interests. Despite being deeply egotistical, he had somehow decided that in order to procure himself the protection of a half-divine shapeshifter, a giant Rashemi ranger who used to be his enemy, a crafty gnome who made all sorts of dangerous and very interesting artifacts, a halfling warrior who never missed a shot with her bow, and a priest that acted as the law in a city that hated arcane magic, he would need to show at least some degree of loyalty. Which was more than enough for Anissa; she needed him because his constant bragging about his magical prowess wasn't entirely unjustified, and having a powerful mage by her side –or two, as Jan wasn't exactly incompetent in the matter, either– could prove instrumental in learning how to defeat Irenicus.

 

As for the illusionist, he was trying to intoxicate the remainder of her group with his turnip concoctions. Anomen was chatting up Mazzy, more cheerful than Anissa had seen him in a long while. She felt relieved; the aspiring knight had been under a lot of pressure for a very long time, and he hardly let anything out. She knew he was trustworthy and honest, and so she had wanted to reach out to him, but his feelings for her obviously spanned beyond mere friendship, and that she would not give. Not to him; not to anyone. However, Mazzy turned out to be a good influence for him, and the druid was glad to see so. Feeling the heavy weight of Anomen's sorrow lifted from her own shoulders, she joined her companions’ revel.

 

* * *

 

The Hall of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart was impressive, decorated in beautiful motifs of marble and gold. Anissa deemed such opulence unnecessary, especially bearing in mind the people in the slums of Athkatla with no roof to sleep under, but it was an awe-striking sight nonetheless. Anomen cleared his throat. It was the day of his test; the moment he had been preparing himself for for most of his life.

 

“I wish to thank you all for coming to accompany me,” the priest spoke, “it means a great deal to me.”

 

As he turned on his heels and strode to meet the prelate of the Order who would judge his deeds, Edwin and Minsc began to whisper between themselves.

 

“What do you think?” The wizard began. “I bet he will pass, he is so uptight and sanctimonious I am surprised his god hasn't already opened the doors of his realm for him. Why, I bet he is still a virgin.”

 

“Of course our friend Anomen will pass his test,” Minsc replied, vehement, “he is righteous and kicks lots of evil butts. But I do not understand what virginity has to do with heroism.”

 

“Allow me to explain,” Jan chimed in, startling Edwin after popping up unannounced. “You see, Minsc, one of my cousins three times removed, Motus, wished to become a paladin and—”

 

“—and so it shall be,” the thundering voice of the prelate drowned Jan's words. “The judgement is clear. Anomen Delryn, you have proven yourself worthy. I dub thee Sir Anomen, knight of the Order, arise and give your oath.”

 

“He did it!” Mazzy said in a triumphant whisper, beaming in happiness.

 

Anissa smiled in silence. She had been confident that Anomen would pass his trial. Even Edwin looked impressed when he saw him approach, now a knight on his own right. Something had changed within him; there was a radiant aura that surrounded him… and he seemed finally at peace.

 

His dream came true, and he had won his inner battle. It renewed Anissa's resolve not to let Bhaal's whispers consume her with hate. Anomen's example showed her what humanity alone was capable of, and for the first time since she found out what her true heritage was, she was certain she would win her own fight.

 

The knight walked straight to his companions, bliss evident in his features.

 

“My dear friends,” he began, “I thank you for your support. I could have never done this without you. I was once too arrogant to see the value in each and every one of you, but now I see clearly… even you, Edwin, with your insidious critiques and futile plots, have helped me become a wiser man.”

 

“You are most welcome (idiot),” Edwin murmured, frowning with his arms crossed.

 

“But especially, I would like to thank you… Mazzy,” Anomen continued, placing his arms on the woman’s shoulders as she smiled up at him. “You have taught me so much… to put my prejudice aside and look beyond the surface to find the true value of a person’s heart. And yours is the heart of a paladin. It was thanks to your plea that I saw reason and did not take revenge against my father’s rival. My one hope is that someday, somehow, I will be able to return such a great favor.”

 

“You already have,” Mazzy replied, circling his waist with her arms to pull him into a hug. “You are a true friend and an outstanding force of good, Sir Anomen Delryn. It is an honor to fight by your side.”

 

“It is I who feels honored, my friend,” Anomen replied, hugging her back.

 

Minsc wiped a tear from his eye.

 

“Ah, Boo, ‘tis is the face of true friendship, I agree! Now, off to be heroes!”

 

Anissa nodded in agreement as Anomen and Mazzy parted their hug.

 

“Imoen awaits. Are you ready?”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Edwin, who just sighed.

 

“I guess I will have to help, if only to prove that my power surpasses the one that Irenicus holds (and to have some protection in this magic-hating city. Why do I get myself into these messes?)”

 

“Then let’s get going,” Anissa commanded, leading the way, confident that her companions would be strong enough to help her rescue her childhood friend and defeat the mage that had caused both so much pain.

 

Because no matter how different they were from one another, they were her friends. And if Anomen and Mazzy were any indicator, friends stood together until the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And so we have reached the end of this story, which is but a fragment of a much broader journey. Will our heroes succeed in their quest? I will leave that answer up to you, dear readers! As always, reviews are always encouraged as they help me hone my writing skills, and are also a great motivator!


End file.
